


Thompson

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: Egoland (Rust server) [3]
Category: Egolang, Karmaland, Rust (Video Game)
Genre: Luzplay, M/M, No se si es una advertencia o algo pero hablo de armas pos, armas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Sigue acariciando el arma con cuidado, siente un sentimiento familiar emanando del frío metal y no sabe de dónde viene.
Relationships: Auron/Luzu, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Series: Egoland (Rust server) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091480
Kudos: 6





	Thompson

**Author's Note:**

> Karmaland y Egoland tienen continuidad~

Se extrañó mucho cuando vio ese saco de tela vieja a un lado de su casa, no había rastro de nadie alrededor ni en el mapa, aunque, de todas formas, por ahí solo pasaban osos que mataban para comer.

A veces ni siquiera ve a su vecino, _miente_ , no sabe de él desde hace días, su casa parece ruinas.  Por lo menos las cosas están más tranquilas desde que hizo un acuerdo con dos grupos grandes, aunque, prefiere estar solo.

—Me pregunto si será el lut de alguien… —. Susurra para sí mismo, hoy tiene que ir temprano por chatarra, aún debe pagar para conseguir ciertas cosas en esa tierra.

Toma la bolsa y nota que es extrañamente pesada, la vuelve a dejar en el suelo, al abrirla nota la culera de un arma bastante grande. Se nota hecha con cosas del lugar, chatarra y demás cosas recicladas pero se ve funcional, y es preciosa.

Además viene con tres cajas de balas.

—¡Es una Thompson, no puedo creerlo! —. La levanta del suelo y se la pone, apuntando a objetos lejanos probando la mira, y es perfecta, se adapta a sus manos, es lo justo de pesada para su fuerza y la mira se ve alineada.

Es casi el trabajo de algún artesano a pesar de la chatarra utilizada. Puede ver la dedicación en el armado de la misma, y pensar que estuvo horas reuniendo materiales y estaba a punto de pedir un favor para conseguir una para sí mismo, pero ahora que ya tiene está en sus manos sólo debe aprenderla y ya, podrá estar haciendo varias cuando pierda esta. 

—Aunque… Es una pena perder este regalo.

Sigue acariciando el arma con cuidado, siente un sentimiento familiar emanando del frío metal y no sabe de dónde viene. Al final toma el arma para ver el peso entre sus brazos y cargando con las balas, se siente cómodo, más seguro de lo salvaje de esas tierras y sobre todo, se siente como un detalle de cariño de algún desconocido.

Apunta a un cactus en la lejanía, sí es que viene hasta con la mira incluida, con esto podría defenderse de cualquiera a la distancia.

Sino, siempre podía huir al refugio de los caníbales, después de todo, está en tregua con ellos.

—¿Será que él...? No, no creo… Además no sabe donde vivo.

Decide guardar sus cosas, levanta el saco hecho a mano y mete todo dentro de sus cofres.

Sin darse cuenta de que debajo de la misma, una amapola seca se quedó en el suelo como único aviso del dueño del regalo.

Luzu no lo vio, una brisa se llevó el rastro, y Auron nunca supo si él se había dado cuenta, pero por lo menos le vio con la Thompson en las manos disfrutando como un niño pequeño con su nuevo juguete, y eso era suficiente. 


End file.
